Dark Angel
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: AU Claire Malfoy is the perfect Slytherin child and the perfect Malfoy. She watches after her older brother Reid to make sure he stays out of trouble and her little brother Draco to make sure he's safe. But this year she has a bigger job. Get Harry Potter
1. The Malfoys

**Alright, so my story is AU, there are alot of differences from normal Harry Potter to this story, especially since Draco has a big brother and sister, but also because some people are in different houses. There will also be a few crossovers if you can point them out. I promise you'll like it.**

The Malfoys were the perfect pureblood Slytherin family. Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Black-Malfoy both came from the oldest most prestige bloodlines, making their children most powerful.

Reid Malfoy was the oldest of the children. He would be a fifth year this year and was at the top of his classes. He was very intelligent but he didn't like to show it, he liked being the bad boy more than the brainiac. His best friend was Oliver Wood who had been sorted into Slytherin the same year as him. His other friend was Marcus Flint, who had short, oily black hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black.

Draco Malfoy was the youngest of the three. He would be in his first year and knew that just like his family before him, he would be sorted into Slytherin. His best friends were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, well, not really friends, more like bodyguards. He hated the two of them with a passion but kept them around because his father made him. His real best friends were Blaise Zabini and Alexander Harris, but her preferred to be called Xander. They had al known each other since they were born since their families were very close to each other.

Claire Malfoy was the middle of the children. She was a fourth year and like her brother Reid, she was at the very top of her class, but unlike him, she let everyone know. She wanted everyone to know that the Malfoy's were people to be respected and known. Her two best friends were Katie Bell and Jessica Moore who she had known since she was young. She was also close friends with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, both of which were in Draco's year. Then there was Pansy, Claire's personal crazy follower. Pansy always looked up to Claire for being a Malfoy and figured that if she got close to Claire, then she could be with Draco. Claire knew for a fact that she would not allow Pansy to date Draco no matter what her parents said. She loved her baby brother and knew that Pansy was just a whole bucket of crazy. She thought it would be better for Draco to be with Daphne, they both seemed to always get along well enough and they looked perfect together.

The three Malfoy children were perfect according to all other Slytherins. Reid was the Dark God, Draco was the Dark Prince, and Claire was the Dark Angel.

* * *

"Now you three behave yourselves this year." Lucius Malfoy said as his children got ready to board the train. 

"Yes father." They all responded in usion.

"Reid, Claire, I want you two to watch after Draco." He told them.

"I don't need anyone to watch after me." Draco argued.

"Don't argue with me Draco." Lucius said calmly but sternly.

"Sorry Father." Draco muttered.

"Now you three get on the train. And Reid, I don't want you getting more than fifty detentions this year." Lucius told him.

"I can't promise anything." Reid said as he hurried onto the train.

"I'll watch after him father." Claire promised as she turned and followed Reid onto the train.

"Hey Draco." Blaise and Xander said as Draco walked onto the train.

"Don't get into any trouble today Drake, okay." Claire said.

"I won't." Draco said as he walked with his friends to a compartment in the middle of the train. Claire sighed and started walking to the back of the train where she and her friends sat. She was sure that Jessica and Katie were back there already so she made her way back there. She looked in random compartments and stopped at one with a sad look on her face.

* * *

_It was Claire's first year at Hogwarts and she was roaming around the train. Katie and Jessica had been fawning over Reid so she decided to leave them and see if she could find someone else. She turned to look in a compartment and accidentally bumped into someone._

"_Crap, I'm sorry." The boy said. Claire looked up and bit her lip. In front of her was a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes._

"_I-It's alright." Claire told him. It was the first time Claire hadn't gotten mad at someone for bumping into her. "I wasn't looking where I was going either." _

"I'm Seeley Booth." He told her. Claire could clearly make out the American accent now. 

"_Claire Malfoy." Claire introduced herself with the trademark Malfoy smirk. They talked for a few minutes in the hall before Seeley led Claire back to his compartment where there was a girl with reddish brown hair and blue eyes, and a tan girl with black hair and brown eyes._

"_Where were you Seeley?" The first girl asked._

"_I told you Tempy, I decided to look around." Seeley told the girl, Tempy._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Tempy." She said before turning to Claire. "I'm Temperance Brennan." _

"_Claire Malfoy." Claire introduced. _

"_I'm Angela." The other girl introduced._

"_You're all American." Claire stated._

"_Yes, from Washington D.C." Temperance told her._

"_What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Claire asked._

"_Dumbledore or whatever his name is invited us for some reason." Angela said._

"_You guys all friends?" Claire asked._

"_Well Me and Tempy are cousins, Angela's our friend." Seeley explained._

"_It's Tempy and I." Temperance corrected. "And stop calling me Tempy."_

"_Don't correct me Tempy." Seeley said, sending a small glare her way. Claire sat down with them for the rest of the ride. When they got there, they all piled off of the train and into the boats where the giant, Hagrid, led them to the school. When they all walked into the school and up to the great hall doors, Jessica and Katie found them. They listened to McGonagall's little speech before they walked into the great hall. Claire saw Reid sitting at the Slytherin table with Oliver and Marcus waiting for her to join them._

"_Now when I call your name, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Seeley Booth." she called. Seeley walked up to the stool and sat upon it while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. _

"_Be Slytherin." Claire whispered to herself._

"_GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled. Seeley got off the stool and headed into the direction of the Gryffindor table. He tried to look at Claire but she just avoided his gaze._

"_Temperance Brennan." McGonagall called. Temperance went up there and almost instantly the hat yelled Ravenclaw. Temperance walked to the Ravenclaw table and Claire started to curse mentally. Katie was sorted into Slytherin, followed by some new little Hufflepuff and a few Ravenclaws._

"_Claire Malfoy." Claire walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It was a little big for her and covered her eyes._

'_Well if it isn't Ms. Malfoy.' the hat whispered in her head._

'_Bite me and send me over to Slytherin already.' Claire hissed._

'_You don't really fit over there though, not with your brother. I see you've taken a liking to Mr. Booth.' the hat said._

'_So you're saying I should be in Gryffindor? You can't put me there. I'll be disowned, have no where to go, then I'll have to burn you to a crisp.' Claire threatened._

'_You're threatening me?' The hat asked, shocked._

'_Yes I am. Put me in Slytherin now.' Claire demanded._

"_SLYTHERIN." The hat yelled. The Slytherin table cheered, Reid being the loudest. Claire made her way over to the table and sat to the right of her brother, between him and Oliver. She looked up and met Seeley's gaze for a split second before Jessica took her seat across from Claire, blocking her view of Seeley. She heard Angela's name called, followed by the hat yelling Hufflepuff. That was the only time Claire regretted being a Slytherin._

_

* * *

_Claire tore her gaze away from the compartment Seeley, Temperance, and Angela were all sitting in and made her way to the back where Jessica and Katie were waiting. 

"What took so long?" Jessica asked.

"Had to make sure Draco didn't do something stupid." Claire said, sitting down across from them.

"That's right. Little Draco's starting this year." Casey said.

"Yeah and so is Parkison." Claire didn't bother to hide the distaste for the little girl. "I hope she gets sorted into Hufflepuff."

"But Claire, that's a fate worse than death." Jessica said, shocked her friend said that.

"I don't care, I want her leaving Draco the hell alone. Besides, if she's in Hufflepuff, she will be disowned so fast and then she'll expect us to ignore her." Claire said looing out the window.

"Hey Claire."

'_Speak of the bitch' _Claire muttered mentally.

"What do you want Parkison?" Claire asked.

"I was hoping I could sit with you guys." Pansy told them.

"Sorry Pansy, we're all full. I think I saw a few Weasleys a few compartments over." Claire said with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding. I can't be seen with those blood traitors." Pansy whined.

"Sorry Pansy, don't know what to tell you." Pansy huffed in anger and annoyance before turning and leaving the compartment.

"You're going to make her sit with the Weasleys?" Jessica asked. "That's harsh."

"Gets her away from us." They talked the rest of the time until they arrived at the school. When they got there, they instantly took off for the carriages and went up to the school. In the distance, Claire could see Seeley get into a carriage with Angela and Temperance.

"Claire, what's the matter?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. Just wanna get to the school and see my baby brother get sorted into the best house there is." Claire answered, turning to her friends. The carriage stopped in front of the school and Claire got out, followed by Katie and Jessica. All the students started to pile into the school and into the Great hall.

"Why don't you make me blood traitor." Claire distinctively heard Reid's voice. She turned and saw Reid, Oliver, and Marcus facing off with Percy, Fred, and George.

"Damnit Reid." Claire muttered, walking over to them. "What's the problem here?"

"Your git of a brother, that's the problem." Fred said.

"I did nothing, I was just walking through the halls when they came up." Reid said, playing innocent.

"What are you doing stupid." Claire hissed in his ear. "Trying to get detention on the first damn day?"

"You know I'm a record setter." Reid whispered back.

"I told dad I'd make sure you didn't do anything stupid and I'm not having him yell at me because of you." Claire hissed, pushing him toward the great hall.

"You know Malfoys can't back down from Weasleys." Reid told her, stopping.

"You're not backing down, your sister is pushing you away from them." Claire said, pushing him over to the Slytherin table.

"Stop it Claire." Reid complained.

"Then sit Reid." Claire said, pushing him down onto the bench before taking a seat next to him. Oliver plopped down on her other side and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"How've you been?" Oliver asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Alright." Claire shrugged as Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist. The oak doors opened and a second later the first years piled into the great hall in front of the sorting hat which did it's usual song before Professor McGonagall started calling up students. Crabbe and Goyle were both placed in Slytherin much to Claire's distaste as well as Xander. When Draco went up there, the hat barely touched his head before yelling Slytherin. Everyone at the table clapped, Reid and Claire being the loudest. Draco smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down on the other side of Reid.

"Harry Potter." Everyone in the hall went silent.

"Draco, did you do what father told you?" Reid whispered.

"The blood traitors got to him first." Draco whispered back with a disappointed tone.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled. Harry jumped down and went to sit next to Percy Weasley.

"Father's not going to be happy with you Draco." Reid told him. "Now it means that Claire has to take over."

"You're so kidding me." Claire whispered. She remembered what the plan had been. Draco was supposed to get him to be a Slytherin and if he failed, Claire would have to show special attention toward him and try and convince him Gryffindor was much worse than Slytherin.

"You remember what Father said, there's no arguing with him." Reid told her.

"But I'm kinda taken, I'm supposed to what, seduce someone three years younger than me?" Claire asked.

"No just try and be his friend Claire. And if it comes down to it, yeah." Reid nodded.

"I hate this idea." Claire groaned as Pansy got sorted into Slytherin and tried to take a seat next to Draco but Blaise and Xander both scooted closer so Pansy couldn't get near him. "I got an idea. What about Daphne?"

"No." Draco said instantly.

"So you do like her." Claire smirked. Draco just glared before looking down at his empty plate.

"Father said you Claire. You're more experienced." Reid told her.

"I really hate this idea." Claire muttered. Dumbledore made his usual announcements as the food appeared on the table. Claire grabbed a piece of chicken and a two rolls, keeping her eyes on Harry the whole time. He seemed to really like the people in his house, which was going to make things more difficult.

After everyone was full, Dumbledore made another announcement about the third floor corridor being out of bounds, which didn't interest Claire at all. He released everyone who got up and headed for their dorms.

"Don't piss off Marcus Draco." Claire said before walking out of the great hall with Reid, Oliver, Jessica, and Katie.

"You three all know to keep Parkison away from Draco, right?" Claire asked.

"Yes, we know." Jessica nodded.

"I wouldn't want Draco hanging out with that girl either. She's just going to bring him down." Oliver agreed. When they got to the dungeon, Reid spoke the password and they all walked in and plopped down on the couches.

"I can't believe Harry Potter's here." Jessica told them.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's so adorable, even if he is a Gryffindor." Katie agreed.

"But he is a Gryffindor so he's off limits." Claire told them. The first years started piling in a few minutes later so they all decided to part for the night and to meet up at breakfast.

"Make sure Reid doesn't do something stupid tonight." Claire said to Oliver, her hands in his.

"I'll do my best." With that, Oliver gave her a soft kiss before following Reid upstairs to their dorm.

"I still can't believe you're going out with him." Jessica said with a smile.

"You're so lucky." Katie agreed.

"Yeah, I am." Claire said with a smile as they walked up to the dorm. She immediately walked over to her bed and found her cat Phantom waiting for her.

"Hey boy." Claire said softly, stroking him tenderly. "Did you have fun today?" Phantom purred an answer.

"We should get to bed, classes start in the morning." Katie told her.

"Alright." Claire changed out of her uniform and into a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and a green shirt. She crawled into bed with Phantom curled up against her side and fell asleep instantly.

**There's the first Chapter, tell me what you think. Suggestions are also appreciated so i can make the story perfect**


	2. Befriending Harry

The next morning, Claire woke up at six o'clock. She muttered something about it being too early before turning over and trying to go back to sleep. After twenty minutes, she gave up on sleep and got out of bed. She grabbed her uniform and a towel before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She stepped under the warm stream and thought about how the day would go today. She figured this would be the best time to try and change Harry, early in the year when he didn't know the other Slytherins and Gryffindors very well. She stepped out and dried off before slipping on her uniform and walking back into the room. Jessica and Katie were just waking up, groaning at the earliness of the day, making Claire roll her eyes.

"Come on, if we don't get down to the great hall soon, Draco and Reid will eat everything." Claire joked as her friends sighed and got out of bed, changing into their uniforms. Claire grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder before walking out of the dorm, leaving her friends alone. She walked into the common room and saw Draco walking down the stairs with Xander and Blaise walking beside him with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

"Ready for your first day of classes Drake?" Claire asked. Draco looked up and sent a small glare.

"It's Draco." He told her.

"Not to me Drake." Claire said with a small smile.

"Drakie." Pansy said, coming down the stairs.

"Run Drake." Claire said as she stepped between Pansy and Draco, giving him enough time to get away and to the Great hall if he ran.

"Pansy, you should probably go upstairs, you're hair is a mess." Claire told her. "You don't want Draco seeing you like that, do you?"

"What do you mean? I just checked on my hair." Pansy said. As she turned around, Claire muttered a small spell under her breath and Pansy's chair changed to a bright yellow. With a satisfied smirk, Claire turned around and walked out of the common room and up to the Great hall. She found Draco and his friends all digging into breakfast and a few feet away found Oliver, Reid, and Marcus eating as well.

"Good morning." Claire said, walking over to them.

"Good Morning." Oliver said, standing up and placing a soft kiss to Claire's lips. "What's with that smirk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just practiced a spell." Claire answered.

"On?" Oliver pressed. A few seconds later, Pansy walked into the great hall, her hair bright yellow. Everyone erupted into laughter, especially the Malfoys.

"This is not funny." Pansy said as she walked over to them.

"Yea it is. It looks like you already made an enemy Pansy." Claire said as she looked away and sat down beside Oliver. She ate a few pieces of toast as Professor Snape came around handing out schedules.

"Hello Professor Snape." Claire said, smirking up at him.

"Hello Ms. Malfoy, how is your father?" Snape asked.

"He's good." Claire nodded as Snape handed her her schedule and walked down the table. "Great, Potions with Gryffindors first thing in the morning, then Charms with the Hufflepuffs." She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry was no where to be seen, neither was the Weasley boy. The bell rang and all the students got up to head for their classes.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Claire said, giving him a soft kiss. "Make sure Reid doesn't transfigure a dog to go after McGonagall, alright."

"Steal my fun." Reid said as Claire rolled her eyes and they all parted ways.

Down in the dungeons, the Slytherins and Gryffindors lined up outside of the potions classroom, waiting for Professor Snape to get down there. A few feet away, Claire saw Seeley waiting by himself.

"Alright, everyone into the classroom. Sit next to the person who will be your partner the rest of the year." Claire rolled her eyes and took a seat in the back, waiting for either Jessica or Katie to sit beside her. Everyone in the class paired off, even Jessica and Katie, leaving Claire alone. Someone plopped into the seat beside her and when Claire turned, she was met with chocolate eyes.

"We're the only two left." Seeley told her. Claire looked around the classroom and saw that he was right.

"Wonderful." Claire muttered.

"Why have you been like this?" Seeley asked.

"You've been here for four years and you still need to ask that?" Claire asked.

"Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Seeley told her.

"We're not just in different houses. I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor." Claire told him.

"Mr. Booth, Ms. Malfoy, attention up here." Snape snapped.

"Sorry professor." Claire said as she turned away from Seeley and looked up front. Professor Snape explained what potions they would be brewing that year. The bell rang an hour later and everyone started piling out of the class.

"Ms. Malfoy, please stay behind." Claire rolled her eyes and walked down toward Snape's desk.

"Yes Professor?" Claire asked. "I really need to get to Charms."

"Your father told me about what he told you to do." Snape told her.

"About Potter?" Claire asked.

"Yes about Potter." Snape nodded.

"Alright, so why did you make me stay behind?" Claire asked, confused.

"I want to make sure you know what you're doing." Snape said.

"I know what I'm doing. I have a plan." Claire said as she turned and walked out the door. She walked up to the fourth floor where Charms was located as the bell rang, signaling everyone should be in class. It was then she bumped into Reid.

"You're late." Claire told him.

"Potter's around the corner, headed this way." Reid told her. Time for her to put her plan into action.

"Thanks. Now go to Transfig and don't piss of McGonagall today." Claire said.

"Yes mum." Reid rolled his eyes before running in the direction of Transfiguration. Claire looked around the corner and saw Harry hurrying down the hall. Claire took a breath and when Harry got close enough, walked out and bumped into him, dropping all her stuff and his.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I'm late." Harry said as he knelt down.

"It's alright, it's my fault." Claire said, kneeling down and helping, picking up her stuff and his.

"No it was mine." Harry said, handing Claire the last of her books.

"I'm the older one, it's my fault." Claire said with a small laugh. She was too good at this.

"I'm Har…" Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Claire said with a small smirk.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said in a small voice.

"Claire Malfoy." She said with a smile.

"Malfoy. Draco's sister?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately. And Reid's." Claire said with a small smile. "Why, did he do something to you?"

"He upset one of my friends." Harry told her.

"Sorry about that, Draco's kinda thick headed." Claire said, making Harry laugh.

"You're a Slytherin, right?" Harry asked.

"Yep, best house if you ask me." Claire gave a small laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard that Slytherins were…" Harry paused.

"What?" Claire pressed.

"Evil, they followed the dark lord who killed my parents." Harry finished, his voice soft.

"Well that's a first. We're not evil, we don't follow him, he's dead anyway, ever since you survived his curse. We hated him as much as everyone else it's just…" Claire paused. "He forced some of our parents to follow him by threatening to kill their children. They never killed anyone, that was all him. They were scared about loosing us."

"Why didn't they fight against him?" Harry asked. Claire looked at her watch and saw they were twenty minutes late for class.

"I'll explain later but right now we're both really late for class. I'll send you a note." Claire said before heading off in the direction of the Charms classroom. When she walked in, Professor Flitwick stopped the class.

"Why are you so late Ms. Malfoy?" Flitwick asked.

"Professor Snape asked me to stay after for a little." Claire answered, moving to sit by her friends. He just nodded and continued talking about a glamour charm. Claire looked across the room and saw Angela looking at her. She just shook her head and looked back at Professor Flitwick. He told them to practice the spell so everyone picked up their wands and looked in the mirrors in front of them.

"Remember, think about what you want to change and say the spell while pointing to yourself." Claire rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at her hair before muttering the spell. Everyone in the room gasped as she looked in the mirror. Claire's usual trademark blonde Malfoy hair was now chocolate brown.

"Very good Ms. Malfoy, twenty points to Slytherin." Professor Flitwick squeaked out.

"Claire, what did you do?" Jess asked.

"I'm changing it back." Claire said as she muttered the counter-spell and her hair returned to normal. When Claire got a spare second when Jessica and Katie weren't looking, she scribbled a quick note to Harry, telling him to meet her by the Black Lake after dinner.

After class, Claire and the rest of the students all rushed into the great hall for lunch. The first day of classes was always the hardest to get through so everyone dug into lunch quickly. Claire sat at the table looking across the hall at Harry and pulled out her note. She said a soft spell and the note disappeared. Claire caught Harry's eye and motioned to his robe pocket when she felt someone tickle her sides. She jumped and turned around to be met by Oliver smirking down at her before taking a seat beside her.

"You jerk." Claire muttered, hitting his arm.

"What did I do?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Scared the crap out of me." Claire answered, going back to her rice.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Claire muttered. They spent the rest of their lunch hour talking about classes as Oliver had his arm around her waist and Claire had her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

After classes, everyone returned to their dorms to drop off their bags before going back to the great hall to eat dinner before heading in to do homework. Right after dinner, Claire told her friends she had something to do and left to go sit under the tall oak tree by the black lake, waiting for Harry. 

"Why am I doing this?" Claire muttered to herself.

"Claire." Harry said, walking over to her.

"Hi Harry." Claire said as Harry took a seat beside her.

"Why didn't your parents fight against Voldemort?" Harry asked. Claire didn't flinch like everyone else did at his name just sighed.

"They didn't want to risk loosing their family members. And some were under the imperious curse which makes the person do whatever the person casting the spell wants them to." Claire explained. "They had no choice. Harry, no one wanted your parents to die. No one wanted this stuff to happen."

"I-I talked to Ron and his brothers. He said Malfoys were the evilest of evil." Harry told her.

"Harry, do I look evil to you?" Claire asked, looking at him with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Harry started rambling sorrys to her but she just shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. Ron's family, the Weasleys and my family have been enemies for years now. Our great great great grandparents started the rivalry and we've been fighting ever since because no one can let the damn feud go. For years they've been turning people against us so we did that in return. Well, most."

"So Ron's trying to turn me against you?" Harry asked.

"Well he's told you lies about me so you would hate me. I'm guessing he doesn't want us to have a friendship." Claire answered. "It's not completely his fault, it's the way he was raised. It's too late to change his ideas about my family now."

"Maybe if you tried talking to him…" Harry started.

"He's already got assumptions about me. Besides, his brothers would tell him to stay away." Claire said. "But just because he wouldn't befriend me doesn't mean that we can't be friends." She gave him a small smile which he returned. "So we friends?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded with a small smile.

"Good." Claire said smiling as the sun set completely. "So how was the rest of your day?" She asked.

"We had flying lessons today. I made seeker for the quiditch team." Harry told her with a smile.

"Really? You must be the youngest seeker in…" Claire started.

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry finished.

"Well it makes sense. Quidditch is in your blood." Claire told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Claire asked.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"Follow me." Claire said getting up and taking Harry's hand before running inside the school and up a few flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Hold on." Claire muttered. She led him into a hall with pictures of Quidditch teams and plaques. She walked past the Slytherin case and over to the Gryffindor one.

"What am I looking at?" Harry asked. Claire rolled her eyes and pointed at a picture that looked about twenty years old. It contained seven people all smiling and joking around. In the center were two boys with black hair messing around and laughing. One of them looked exactly like Harry, minus the scar.

"Is that…" Harry stared.

"Your dad." Claire nodded. "He was a chaser while he attended Hogwarts."

"I didn't know." Harry said with a small smile as he realized he had something in common with his father.

"You should probably get back to your dorm before Filch catches you." Claire told him. "I believe it's one floor up so you should get there no problem."

"Alright, thanks Claire." Harry said with a smile.

"No problem Harry. Can you do me a favor though." Claire asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Give my brother another chance. He really wants to be your friend." Claire said.

"O-Okay." Harry nodded.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." She ruffled his already messy hair playfully before taking off down the stairs to the dungeons. When she got down there, she found her brothers and boyfriend in the common room.

"Hey, where've you been?" Oliver asked, standing up and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I went out to the black lake, needed to think." Claire said as they both sat back down on the couch.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"Just things. Nothing important." Claire said, laying her head on his shoulder. They all talked for a little bit and about half an hour later, Oliver went upstairs, saying he needed to get some homework done, leaving the three Malfoy children alone.

"I talked to Harry." Claire told them.

"How'd it go?" Reid asked.

"I told him that Weasley's family and our family hate each other. Said Weasley was lying when he called us evil, that we're actually nice we just hate each other because no one can let a century old feud go. We're friends and he said he's giving you another chance Drake." Claire wrapped up by taking a much needed breath.

"Excellent. Father will be pleased." Reid smirked.

"All we have to do is get Harry to turn against Weasley. Shouldn't be hard." Claire said. "Drake, don't screw this up. Befriend Harry, show him you're not a complete git."

"I'm not a git." Draco said, sending a small glare at his sister.

"Well play nice around Harry, don't call that girl a mudblood." Claire said.

"How long will this take?" Draco asked.

"If you befriend him, a few days. We just have to find a way to get him against Weasley." Reid answered.

"I think I have an idea." Claire said with a smirk.

"Care to enlighten us?" Reid asked.

"Not now, but I can tell you this will work for sure." Claire said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**So what do you think, Good? Bad? Suggestions?**


End file.
